


My love

by Shiishiichan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiishiichan/pseuds/Shiishiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short VERY short one shot of Solas, and lavellan. Just a little something I had on my mind while listening to the Trespasser soundtrack, Lost Elf. <br/>(Trespasser DLC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I am shit at writing. But I will continue to do so even though Im terrible,   
> Short, short story.
> 
> Tumblr -> fade-dreams-lavellan.tumblr.com
> 
> Look at all the elfy things!

"My love”

How long have I waited to hear that voice once more? I hear the faint whispers from the fade, memories that I had shared with him. From Haven, when I was called ‘Herald’ and I needed a place away from it all, he was my warmth. To Skyhold where I fell in love with him within those castle walls, sharing stories of the past and asking about the future.

Hes closer now, and I’m frightened.

My heart hurts, as it always has. I’ve waited, 2 years to have him near me… to hear his heartbeat, to embrace him, to feel his warmth To tell him that its alright, he left me alone but that was okay, I can only imagine how hard it must have been for him to leave. I forgive him, if only he would return. A familiar scent enchants me, as reaches out for me and for a moment I forget the 2 years since last I saw him. He smells of the forest, of elfroot, of the earth, of home. And for a time I fantasize about our past, remembering our trips to gather herbs, I remember how he would chuckle whenever I unsuccessfully attempted to climb a hill in trying to reach a particular plant. I remember his stories of the stars as we would gaze at them away from the camp, his hand warming mine, a smile just for me. I remember how we would spend hours talking of the fade, arguing magic and his dislike of tea up until he early hours of morning. For a moment I hoped none of this was real and I would wake back up in Skyhold with him by myside again. He is my home, I wish for him to return.

The pain in my arm increases, I am scared. Not of him nor of my arm. But of the circumstances. He is alone, is he well? Is he eating properly, I remember him not eatching much at Skyhold, always perstering him to. Is he lonely? Does he truly want to do this? I am scared for him. To have come to this conclusion must not have been so easy.

His kiss

Is how I remember plus more. Cold, slightly chapped, soft, I am filled with nostalgia as his hand cups my face. His eyes are sad. He stands.

“I will never forget you” He turns away. Walking away. Not now, not yet. My arm glows brighter.

“Solas”

I stand.

“Solas, don’t go!”

On the verge of tears I run towards his form.

He, never once looking at me, walks into the mirror.

I collapse in front of it, tears stream my face and my once marked arm withering away.

“Solas, solas please, solas, SOLAS! His name is like a chant now, and I’m pleading.

“Solas please, don’t do this to yourself! This isn’t how things were supposed to be! You should not have to be alone any longer!”

My voice grows hoarse with each sob, with each pleading word.

“Vhenan, ar lath ma, Solas…not alone, you are not alone not anymore PLEASE let me in. I can show you this isn’t the way. My friends as well as yours remain here! I am here. So please don’t do this. Please, im begging you Solas…ma vhenan”

My arm gone, my heart gone. Still I think of him. And I know what must be done.

“I’ll continue looking, I’ll never stop looking. I’ll show you this isn’t the way and I’ll show you that you don’t have to walk this path alone, not anymore. I’ll be waiting”

Gradually I stand. Tears still falling, I look into the mirror.

“I am here, I always will be here”

Unbeknownst to me however, my lover, still on the other side watching me, tears upon his face as well. His heart aching just as much and mine.

“Vhenan” his hand grasps at the mirror as if to return, he watches my form walk away.

“I look forward to that day”


End file.
